Vongola! Pretty Cure!
by foodeler
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi used to be an average boy, before a baby decided to appeared before him and tell him he is to become Cure Sky, find other Cures and defeat the evil villain, Byakuran Mare. All27 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi used to be an average boy, before a baby decided to appeared before him and tell him he is to become Cure Sky, find other Cures and defeat the evil villain, Byakuran Mare. All27 AU.**

**don't own KHR nor Pretty Cure**

**this idea has been floating around in my head for a very long time. it wouldn't stop bothering me so i decided to write it down**

* * *

><p>Darkness, as far as the eye could see, it wasn't all ways like that though, but now it's a never ending suffocating darkness.<p>

Through the darkness a lone tree could be seen, barely alive, from that tree was 8 Blooming flowers of different colours, the colours of the rainbow, glowing with the faintest glow.

In the darkness a lone tiny figure could be seen staring longingly at the tree.

"Its time, time for them to awaken and take back this world" said the tiny figure with a suit and fedora on.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a nice lay in, almost to nice, he was pretty sure that his alarm clock was meant to go off ages ago, and yet, it hasn't.

After pondering for a couple of moments, he decided he would check the time. Sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes, he slowly turned his head towards his alarm clock. Where the time _8:40 _glowed a red hue, almost as if mocking him, school started in 20 minutes.

"HIEEEEE! I am so late! Hibari-san will bite me to death!" he screeched before jumping out of bed quickly and getting his feet tangled in his bed sheets, awaiting his impending doom, he closed his eyes and waited for the ground to take him _'please be painless'_ he prayed before hitting the ground.

Laying there in a pathetic heap, he thought about what he did wrong in his past life before sighing and quickly standing up.

Throwing on his school uniform he ran down the stairs so quickly that he slipped and tumbled all the way down to the bottom.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, I thought you had left for school already" his mother said in a confused voice, looking genuinely confused.

Standing up quickly he put his shoes on and flung his bag around his shoulder before running out the door with a burst of energy.

Obviously he didn't make it on time, it took him 5 minutes to get ready for school and 15 minutes to run there. Hibari was at the gate, looking down at the brown haired boy on the floor that was panting heavily.

After looking at the boy for a good minute he said menacingly, "Herbivore, you are late" before pulling his tonfa's out from where ever he keeps them and hitting the brunette around the head twice before walking away, leaving the crying boy there on the floor.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the brunette's bed room, a flash of light could be seen before it died down. Out of the fading light stepped a baby with a fedora and suit on.<p>

"Tch, this is the house of the person that will become Cure Sky? This is definitely a boys room" he stated looking around. "Looks like ill have to wait for him to come back" he said cheekily with a terrifying smirk on his face.

Laying down on the bed he decided to go for a little nap.

Whilst napping he didn't see that one of the flowers he had taken from the tree was opening. From the flower emerged an orange lion cub covered in flames.

"Gao~"

* * *

><p>"No good-Tsuna is late again!" shouted his class mate when he walked into the room. <em>'like always'<em> Tsuna thought bitterly with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sawada, late again I see, you'll have to clean up the gym hall after school" he said with a cruel smile on his face.

"Yes, nezu-sensei"

"Go sit down, Sawada, or ill make you clean the class room to"

Tsuna rushed to his seat so quickly that he didn't see a leg appear in front of him in-till it was to late and he hit the ground for the third time this morning. He classmates laughed at his misfortune._'Just another day, its always the same'_

* * *

><p>timeskip - after school<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm almost done, almost done" he said whilst stretching his aching limbs.<p>

Just as the words passed his lips a big bang resounded through out the gym.

"HIIEEEE! WHAT WAS THAT!" he screamed whilst coving his ears. Nearby a faint orange light could be seen, although it went unnoticed by the small brunette. Eventually a dark shadow cast down over him. Wordlessly looked up through his bangs and could see blond man sitting in a throne above him.

"Usheshe " said the blond haired man. He glared down at the figure of the boy that was covering his ears.

"Y-y-you, w-where did y-you come f-from?" he said shakily. Just as he said those words the man in front of him turned around to see a big monster coming towards them.

The monster was a giant bat, with a red like fire coming out of the end of the bats wings. The man had a terrifying grin on his face.

"If you hand it over now, I may kill you painlessly, usheshe" he said whilst looking the brunette right in the eyes.

"W-w-what are y-you t-talking a-about? I um d-dont h-have what y-you w-want!" he was so confused.

"Usheshe. Rasiel-sama knows you have it, the Orange Cure Lion, Usheshe usheshe" he started laughing hysterically, "As the lion is with you, peasant, I can assume that you are a Cure!" as he said those words, the giant bat started to fly towards the scared brunette.

Jumping out of the way of the big bat, "I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, HIEEE!" Just as he said that, his whole body was engulfed in light.

Opening his eyes he saw he was floating. in front of him was a lion cub. "Gao~ nice to meet you! I'm Natsu! I'm going to help you!" he said before the light became to much for Tsuna to handle. In the brightness Tsuna could hear Natsu saying something "don't you worry, Tsuna! We will defeat Rasiel with our dying will! Gao~" he cheered

As the light subsided Tsuna was back in the middle of the gym but with a fancy ring on his ring finger. Rasiel was close now.

"Tsuna! You have to shout the first thing that comes to your head! GAO~"

Lifting his hand up, almost as if he was being controlled he said the first thing that came to his head "Pretty cure! Vongola! Change!" the light was back and this time it was brighter.

In the light, Tsuna was stripped of his clothes, his body glowing in a soft orange colour. He received a pair of knitted gloves that slipped on his hands. Using his gloves hands, he held them over his body, his new clothes appeared underneath the hands in a burst of light. A black suit with a button up orange shirt. On the breast pocket was a symbol of a shield, clams and guns.

His hands now donned red metal gloves with a big 'X' in the middle. With spikes at the end. Around his upper thigh was a red bangle attached to his belt, with a chain, that also has a big 'X' on the buckle.

His brown hair glowed a soft orange before the light dispersed leaving the brunette with blond hair and a longer fringe, his eyes also changed a beautiful orange colour. Fire burst to life on his forehead.

"The Sky that embraces all, Cure Sky!" he shouted "hieee! What did I just say! That's so embarrassing" he cried to himself, his voice now deeper.

"Usheshe, you trying to fight back? To think you would accidentally use the power of the Vongola! Usheshe, how fun! Attack Pipistrelli Tempesta!" he shouted with a maniac grin on his face.

The bat smashed his giant arm down on to the ground, the force sending Sky flying into a wall. "KYUUUU~" the giant bat screeched.

"Ow ow ow, that hurt!" he shouted before getting up and jumping up to kick the giant bat in the stomach. The kick was quite strong, it made the bat double over from the force.

"KYUUUU~" it screeched before bring it's giant wind down again. This time Sky managed to jump out of reach of the currents of wind and land back on the ground safely.

"GAO~ tsuna! You have to purify it! Shout the move that allows you to purify it!"

After hearing this, some words and poses came to his head. Holding both of his arms up and crossing them over so his hands are both in front of his person, "XX BURNER!" he shouted before flames burst out of his gloved hands and hit the giant bat in the face, consuming him, before he quickly burst into light.

"Usheshe, how fun Byakuran-sama would love to know about this" he said more to himself than anyone else, before he opened a portal behind him and disappeared through it.

"Gao~ Tsuna, that was really good! I'm so glad you was chosen! Now! Lets go home!" he said happily jumping up and down, whilst turning Tsuna back into his original form. The gym also going back to normal

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" he shouted, all ready walking over to the door to the gym.

"Ill explain it when we get home Tsuna!" Natsu bounded happily into Tsuna's arms.

"You are not coming home with me! I already have enough going on in my life! I just want to be normal!"

"Its to late for that Tsuna, Reborn is already at your house! He will help you lots!"

sighing, he opened the door to the gym before he left he looked back around the Gym before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

* * *

><p>Shall I continue?<p> 


	2. Fairy Reborn!

The Sound of shoes clicking is the only sound heard in the long plain white hallway that seems to stretch on forever. At the end of the hallway, stood a black door. The figure gently knocks on the door once before taking a step back.

"Byakuran-sama, Rasiel-sama has returned from his mission." said a figure, dressed simply in a white summer dress and a white pair of heals. The figure had a mask on, hiding its identity, the long pink hair cascading down the figures back and the perfectly tanned skin made the woman rather beautiful,

From inside the room sat a young man with white hair, three purple triangles under his left eye and beautifully wicked violet eyes that seemed to glow a more prominent purple depending on his emotions, he was wearing a simple black jacket and suit pants.

On his right sat a young girl with dead blue eyes. She had beautiful green hair that was tied up in a simple ponytail, on her left cheek was a orange birthmark in the shape of a flower. She was wearing a simple flower pattern robe.

"Yuni-chan, do you hear that. My goal to rule all world's has finally come true." he says stroking her cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. Once reaching the door he grasps the door knob and pulls the door open.

Stepping out of the room, he closes the door behind him, before turning his insane grin to the woman standing next to him. "Cervello-chan, take me to Rasiel, so I can finally claim all worlds as my own."

Without saying a word, the Cervello starts to swiftly walk down the long hallway. At the other end of the corridor is a 6 different doors all of different colours. Red, blue, green, indigo, purple and yellow, walking up to the red door the Cervello gently knocks on the door. "Rasiel-sama, Byakuran-sama has come to see you." she said before opening the door, uninvited.

Inside the room was a male with long blonde hair, the hair was covering his eyes making them unable to see the flashes of emotion that flashes in his eyes when the other people walked in. "B-Byakuran-sama, what can I do for you?"

"What are you talking about Rasiel-chan, I have come for my prize." the white hair male said before squeezing past the Cervello standing in the door and sitting down on Rasiel's comfy bed that was hardly ever used.

"A-about that Byakuran-sama, I haven't gotten what you needed." he said whilst turning his head to the side, clearly trying to avoid the other males murderous glare.

"Rasiel-sama, what do you mean, you haven't gotten the thing he needs?" the Cervello asked whilst slowly stalking into the blonde haired male's room. "If you haven't got what Byakuran-sama needs, then what was you doing whilst you was out in that world?"

"A-ah about that, there seems to be something interesting happening, eshesheshe, when following the Rings presence Ore-sama came across a little bug. Ushesheshe." he said laughing awkwardly trying to avoid both the white haired male's eyes and the Cervello that was by now standing right in front of him.

In split second, Rasiel was being held in the air by his neck and a furious looking Byakuran looking up at him coldly. "Speak, what kind of bug are you talking about." he said calmly whilst tightening his fingers around Rasiel's neck.

"a V-v-vongola C-c-cure." he managed to choke out whilst clawing at the hand holding his neck in a death grip.

Just as the words left his lips, he was roughly dropped onto the ground, looking up through his bangs, he could see the white haired male standing above him with a large grin on his face.

"Vongola, huh? They are on the move? How fun, rest easy Rasiel, seeing as you didn't get the rings it means you was beaten, I will send out someone else next time." he said walking out of the door with the Cervello following behind.

Breathing a sign of relief he flopped down on his bed and looked up at the dark red ceiling. '_How have I got myself in this sort of situation' _hethought before drifting of into sleep for the first time in a while.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

looking down at the bundle in his arms and the ring on his finger, he wondered how he was supposed to explain this to his mother. So lost in his thoughts he almost didn't feel the lion cub jump from his arms to the ground.

"come on! Nya~ lets get home!" shouted Natsu whilst binding off ahead of Tsuna. Sighing a big sigh he ran to catch up with Natsu before anything bad could happen _'its already getting dark, life Is so unfair' _hethought depressingly whilst walking along side a happy looking Natsu.

Walking up to the front door of this house he started thinking about it all again. _'how do I tell Mom that I was attacked at school by a giant bat, changed into a magical boy and then walked away?' _he thought and he started to panic. Picking up Natsu he squeezed him close, ignoring Natsu's shout of wanting to be released.

Whilst Tsuna was busy thinking he didn't see his mother opening the door and looking at him for a while before coughing into her hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, what time do you call this? I have been worried about you for so long." she said before dragging her son into the living room where she pushed him onto the couch. "Tsu-kun, don't tell me you are late because you went toy shopping" she said whilst looking at the orange lion cub in her sons arms.

"HIEEEEE, NO MOM, this... this isn't what it looks like." he said whilst looking down at the ground, not wanting to see his mothers stare of disappointment.

"If you say so, any way Tsu-kun, you have a guest waiting upstairs, I got you a home tutor. His name is Reborn, do not be rude to him because he is young." she said whilst pulling him up from the couch and pushing him towards the stairs.

Reluctantly, he walked up the stairs. Standing outside of his door he didn't know if he should enter or not.

"Tsuna, Nya~ Its only Reborn, he is here to explain your current situation, so don't worry so much." he said whilst patting Tsuna's arm with his fluffy paw.

opening the door cautiously, he walked into his room to see it devoid of people, _'there is nobody here'_ he thought relaxing slightly until he felt a shark pain on his left cheek.

"Stupid-Sky, you left your self open to attacks." said a squeaky voice from his left.

Turning around slowly he was met by deep black eyes that held much more wisdom that anything he could ever know. "HIEEE, a baby, what are you doing?" just as he was about to call his Mom and tell her that there was a baby in his room, he felt his pants leg being nipped by some sharp teeth.

"Tsuna, this person is Reborn, Nya~ he is the one who has come to explain your situation. So please calm down!" Natsu said whilst blinking his big orange eyes up at Tsuna hoping to persuade him.

"But this is just a baby, what could he possibly know about me?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, an 'ordinary' teenage boy that attends middle school, unpopular, has no friends, and is desperately in love with Sasagawa Kyoko, I know everything about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn said all in the same tone, looking Tsuna right in the eye.

"hieee... Why do you know all of that?!" he screamed in his face after a of moment of silence.

"I'm a Fairy, the greatest fairy in the universe, I know everything." he said with a strange glint in his eye.

"F-fairy? W-what are you talking about" Tsuna asked, flapping his hands about in disbelief.

"A Fairy, the fairy over there, Natsu is a special kind of fairy, he resembles an organism on the planet Earth. You shouldn't be so shocked, Stupid-Sky, you even managed to transform without my tutoring. You can handle being a Cure really well. Don't worry, Ill turn you into a great warrior. But right now I'm hungry." he said before walking out of the open door and slamming it after him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
